Girls frontline
by KantaiShire
Summary: Story written based on the game Girls frontline's story. Most of the dialogues are taken straight from the game itself. I'm new at this too so apologies for my grammar. Enjoy the story :)


**Prologue**

...

...

.

"... Can you hear me, M4A1..."

Someone is calling her...

"...I've brought you your death. Now open your eyes..."

Death? Who? Slowly, M4 took all her strength to lift her heavy eyes as the voice said.

In front of M4 is a girl, or rather, a T-doll in a maid's dress wich was ragged. She has suffered heavy wounds and, most prominent of her are the blazing orange eyes. Someone that she knew, but don't remember. She tried to reclaim her memory, a name. It is...

"A... Agent...*cough*..."

At this point, M4 realized that she was being lift up by Agent. She felt a shortness of breath, the slightest bit of vigorous energy about to disappear.

"Look at me, M4A1, look at me. It's time to take the curtain call, and I wan't you to witness the whole scene."

She was still confused about what Agent was saying. What's going on here? Why did she lift her up? Why?

"Hmm ... Interesting indeed. Even when death is before you, your eyes are still different from theirs. But yes, those eyes. More shock, more frustration, more hate."

Who? She still didn't understand what Agent was saying, but something told her that the person in front of her must die.

"You ... * Cough * What are you saying?"

"Did you think we'll let you escape after stealing something such importance from our master? You first, then your Squad next, followed after by those lowly Grifon T-dolls who worked themselves to the bone for you."

Agent said in a scornful voice. Now M4 recalls of her mission, the current situation and even her teammates, who are fighting out there.

Her team, the AR squad has a mission: Retrieve the information left by the person named "LYCO" in area S09. It was supposed to be a simple recovery mission, but the party got ambushed by Sangvis Ferri's army. Fortunately, Griffon's three backup team had responded promptly, so they resisted the ambush.

Her team lost each other in the middle of the firefight. At that moment, M4 spotted the Sangvis Ringleader: Agent.

With no time to waste, M4 lured Agent into the ruined building nearby to protect the reinforcements team because she knew for certain that they can not fight Agent.

However, M4 puts herself in a dangerous position. Though she is a high-class T-doll who leads an elite task force of Griffon and has caused quite a few trouble to Agent, but her quality, strength and damage output are far beyond Agent's. Agent's last attack might have damaged her memory so she forgot everything... Until now.

And here she is, facing death. At this point, she just wished that the gun in the corner of this room was in her hands...

"Soon they will be at a loss. They'll struggle blindly on the battle field, and become our prey... Just after your death... Your death in a few seconds."

Agent said and pointed the gun straight at M4. At that moment of despair, the moment Agent's about to pull the trigger, a voice echoed the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she will not die here today."

There was a girl in black robes from where the voice came from. She wears a large bag behind her, had black hair mixed with bit of orange in her forehead. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye and wields a gun in her hand. That girl is her teammate. She's M16A1, a member of the AR squad

"M16..."

"You!"

"No need for a few seconds. Go to hell, Sangvis scum."

M16 squeezes the trigger of the rifle on her hand, releasing rains of bullets to Agent.

Surprised by M16, Agent takes all the bullet and collapsed, released M4.

*Cough...*

Finally got free, M4 inhales all the precious air and tried to stand up.

"You owe me some thanks, you just barely escaped death yet again."

"Phew... M16, what's the situation outside? AR-15, SOP MOD and the others, are they still-"

But a voice interrupted her.

"We're back. Sangvis reinforcements are approaching, we need to fall back ASAP."

"The backup forces should be able to buy us sometime."

She felt very relieved when she saw SOP MOD II and AR-15, but the Sangvis reinforcements were her concern now. If they don't act immediately, neither the team nor the Griffon support team will accomplish this mission.

And also because that she is the only T-doll wich can operate independently and command other T-dolls without the command of a human commander. That's why she's very important to this mission.

"M4, can you still take command? The wound looks heavy."

"No problem... M16, can you help me repair? I need to check the command module."

*10 minutes later...*

"Mic check... Good, tactical maps are back online. What about the COMM system?"

After a mock-up with the help from M16, M4 finally recovered her comms and contacted with Griffon's reinforcements team.

" Vz.61 Scorpion here. The COMM system are working very well, everything is A-Okay here. "

"... Sorry to make you guys bring up the rear."

"It's okay. I, Papasha and everyone are here for that very reason."

"Roger. We will retreat as quickly as possible."

"Let's get moving AR squad. Do you have any visuals on our position?"

"We're having clear visual on your position"

Through the camera of M16's drone, M4 spotted some movement in the distance. It was Sangvis reinforcement team.

"I've spotted additional Sangvis forces heading your way. Get ready!"

"Roger that! Griffon backup team is standing by!"

"Ready to fight1 I won't lose to these monsters!"

"This is STG-44. Griffon's squad are in position. You should move right now, AR squad."

"Roger that."

With that said, she and her crew rushed out of the facility. As they moved, they could hear gunfire in the distance.

On the way out, the AR squad destroyed some of the nearby Sangvis T-doll, and infiltrated a mobile command post to stop Sangvis from providing reinforcements.

"We have disabled Sangvis's reinforcements. What's the status over there?"

" *Bzzz...* Our squad is still fine. Just repelled a Sangvis squad. Whats the status over there Skorpion?"

But there were no reply, just the buzzing sound.

"Hey Skorpion, do you copy! S61 echelon Skorpion Vz-61, do you copy!"

When M4 and PPSh though that Skorpion's defensive line was broken, they heard a voice at the other end.

"...Copy that, we're still OK! Phew, that was close."

Both sighed knowing the other two teams were fine. They've held against the first Sangvis wave and are ready for the next one.

"Good job everyone. We should have bought plenty of time for the AR team."

But an unexpected character was

"Catching breaths, are we? Isn't that too early?"

This voice is not from the Griffon squad, but rather from the one they don't want to be fight with.

"That T-doll, she's back again!"

That was the voice of Agent - A Sangvis who had died under M16's bullet.

"Being able to kill me once is good enough for inferior T-doll like you. This time I've brought more puppets, you'll meet them soon."

Right after that, M4 discovered multiple signals on her radar approaching the position of the reinforcements team.

"Heads up everyone! I'm detecting a large number of hostiles moving towards your position!"

"Griffon team, prepare for counterattack!"

However, this time, the Sangvis forces are much larger than the last one and they

"Stand your position Griffon's! We'll have to keep them busy as long as we can so the AR squad could retreat out of this area!"

Though they've fought bravely, the Griffon backup team soon got overhelmed by the superior Sangvis forces as they overun their position.

"Shit... Is this the end?"

"See. Nobody is going to save you. You only have one choice, and it's to die here"

Agent grinned while she finnished the Griffon T-doll.

*Meanwhile

"This is the AR squad, do you copy Griffon squad? What's the situation over there? "

M4 contacted the supporting echelon after a while. But only to have an answer.

"WE"VE BEEN OVERHELMED! REQUE... AAAARGH!"

"SKORPION! WHAT"S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S THE STATUS?!"

But nothing, only the buzzing sound. It was then clear that the Griffon's force have failed and their position has been overunned.

"It...It can't be... "

She was helpless, staring into nowhere, desperate for not being able to help her comrades. She stood there, silent, unable to say any other words.

"...M4..."

M16 shook her, but she did not respond.

"M4! Wake up. If we do not withdraw now, their sacrifice will become meaningless."

M4 nodded slightly. M16 was right. If they don't move now, everything that the backup team did out there will all come to vain.

"Now listen carefully, because that there is no way we could evacuate from this area through helos in this state, we'll proceed with the backup plan that we've discussed before."

"You mean ... we're going to split up and I have to fight my way back to HQ alone?"

"Right. We will split up and distract them so you can get get back to HQ with the data."

"Don't worry onee-sama, we will be fine."

Not much choices left, M4 separated from her team and fight her way back to headquarters, alone. She ran away without turning back. In the depths of her heart she felt very anxious for the members of the squad AR. What if they got caught? What if they can not return? That's what she was thinking.

But everything will be fine if she get to the headquarters in time. So she ran at full speed, leaving the scorched battlefield behind.

*Swush...*

The automatic door at the command room door opened. A middle-aged woman in a typical red uniform of G&K entered.

"Mr. Kryuger, the AR team has successfully recovered the data from "LYCO" in area S09."

She reported the mission to Kryuger - the head of the private military company G&K, who is still sitting in the dark before the big screen. He replied with a low voice.

"Anything else?"

"... Although the important data was recovered, but because of the trapped Sangvis by T-doll form Agent. We are still unable to confirm the position and status of the AR team."

Taking his hands off the table and face the screen, Kryuger sat still for a moment and then continued.

"You know they are our most unique T-doll right? Find them and bring them back safely at all cost."

"You must have known, but we are not capable of performing rescue missions through air at S09. We have to send troops by road to get them out."

"Who's the nearest Griffon's commander to S09?"

Helian searches a name on her tablet, and what she got suprises her.

"According to the data showing here, the commander nearest to that area is... A rookie?"


End file.
